1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device and an optical system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical device for transmitting light and to an optical system using the optical device.
2. Related Art
A known adjustable optical filter uses a ferroelectric liquid crystal material for forming an adjusting element, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2971945. Furthermore, a known wavelength variable color filter uses liquid crystal, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-267127.
The techniques disclosed in the above-identified patent literature, however, block light in a wavelength range except for a specified wavelength range. For this reason, the above techniques cannot emit light having a desired spectrum such as a substantially smoothly distributed spectrum.